1. Field
Embodiments relate to a water level sensor which is mounted at the outside of a storage tank to sense a water level in the storage tank and a heat exchanger sterilizing and humidifying apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner is an apparatus which cools and heats an indoor space using a refrigerating cycle of a refrigerant including a compressor, a condenser, an expander and a heat exchanger so as to provide a more pleasant indoor environment to a user.
Recently, there has been an increasing preference among consumers for air conditioners having an air purification function to remove dust or bacteria contained in air as well as a function to cool and heat an indoor space.
In the refrigerating cycle of the air conditioner, the heat exchanger greatly influences the temperature and humidity of an indoor space.
For example, the temperature of air introduced into the indoor space is varied according to heat exchanging performance of the heat exchanger, and the humidity of air introduced into the indoor space is varied according to dehumidifying performance of the heat exchanger.
Further, if the air conditioner has not been used for a long time, dust may be accumulated or bacteria may be grown in the air conditioner. If the air conditioner is operated under the condition that the accumulated dust is not washed out or the air conditioner is not sterilized, air discharged from the air conditioner is harmful to humans.